The Day of Black Destiny
by Mielster
Summary: When the world was plunged into an era of evil and malice a hero born with great intellect steps forward into her destiny.
1. Where The Saints Fall From Heaven

Ten years after the success of the black knight's war against the world, the once prosperous city of Saint Haven lies in ruins. Nothing remained but rubbles and corpses on the streets where children used to play. The castle which used to house the Royal King, now only filled with the vines the gardeners use to tend. The old shops burnt to ashes by the Dragon Followers. Even the divine church of the Clerics was vandalized and abandoned by the orcs who raided it for its golden materials. All of this was the normal sight for Dia.

As she strolled through what used to be Berlin's shop, she looked for scrap metal to finish her newest invention. She still remembers how the old blacksmith fell to his knees after he learned that all his cousins died, he was never the same after that. She promised herself, after seeing that sight, that she would do everything in her might to fix this mess. When she thought she had what she needed; she went back to the hideout of the resistance.

* * *

When Dia got back to the hideout she was greeted with a cold shoulder by all the people including the leaders, who approached her. "You were out on the surface again weren't you?"

Dia sarcastically replied, "Oh no. I was at my bunker just now"

"You know the consequences for disobeying the laws."

"Everyone does."

"No leaving your bunker for a week and this is the last time we will tolerate your disrespect for those who are higher than you."

She made a lousy bow and a half-hearted apology but as she left, she let out a devious smirk because she knows that she already has everything she needs.

Her bunker consisted of a neat and organized desk which she uses to compose solutions and chemicals for the bio weapons the resistance uses, a worn-down drawer filled with her tools and some scrap metal to use for her inventions, and the bunk beds of her and Laki's. Laki is a fellow "tinkerer" and roommate of Dia who helps her find metal in the city and finish her inventions. Unlike the thin, nerdy looking Dia, she was rather beautiful with her blue hair and fair complexion.

When Dia came in, Laki scurried to her and said, "Did you find anything worthwhile?"

"I found some metal and wires by the shop of old man Berlin."

"That's it?"

"And"

"And?"

"And this"

She brought out a glowing topaz orb which shined with a dazzling glow.

Grabbing the orb, "Where'd you find this?"

"By the port ruins, I think it came from the Nautilus."

"This is it!" Laki excitedly said. "This is the last thing we need for it! We can finally change everything!"

Dia let out a tear knowing all that she has promised to herself would be fulfilled. She knew that her better life was now within her grasp

"Well don't just stand there! Let's do this!"

* * *

The pair worked all day and all night for five days to finish the machine. For five days they thought of nothing but changing the past to rewrite the present free from suffering and sorrow, free from tears and free from the resistance.

"Are we finished yet Dia?"

"Almost. Equalizer A needs to be fixed, it's been letting out sparks for a while now"

"Do you think it might affect the machine?"

"I don't think it will. It's just a minor component of it anyway."

Dia placed the chip back in the machine assuming that nothing will happen.

"I think we're good."

"We are? Are you sure? We only have one shot at this you know. We have to make sure that everything is perfect, we don't have room for anymore mistakes Dia."

"Hey, I'm Head Tinkerer Diane of the resistance, remember? I don't make mistakes."

Laki let out a loud laugh. "Whatever Ms. Major-Captain-Diane. Get suited up will you?"

A few minutes later Dia showed up wearing her special suit, an orange tunic with matching beret, gloves, shoes, and pants, the official uniform of head tinkerer.

"Well, well, well. We can't fight evil without being fashionable aren't we?"

"Hey my uniform is very suited for whatever dangers that may lie ahead."

"Speaking of danger I thought I might give you a present"

Laki gave Dia a small capsule containing a miniature robot inside.

"Laks… You're giving me Alfredo?"

"Yeah, you'll need it out there more than I would in here."

Hugging Laki, she said, "I love you Laki. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"Just stay safe. Okay girl?"

"I will"

Dia took her expandable Cannon with her along with a few capsules and vials containing some of her past inventions and experiments.

"Let's do this."

"Okay then, bring the telecommunication device so I can see what's happening."

"Can it communicate even with the time difference?"

"Of course, I'm the co Head tinkerer of the resistance remember?"

"Yeah you are."

"So,wanna go?"

"Okay."

Laki turned on the machine and set the date on the machine for ten years in the past. She then pulled down a lever and then black portal appeared in front of Dia.

"Goodbye Dia."

"Goodbye Laki", Dia then jumped into the portal unknowing of what lies ahead.


	2. The Arcane Ways

Dia awoke on a bed in a small room filled with books which seemed to be arranging themselves. She tried looking around but she couldn't move her body nor speak for help as if something was constricting her every except her eyes.. She heard the door open and then two kids looked at her as if she were something weird.

"Are you awake now?" said the young boy.

"Unbind her first idiot. She can't speak with your spell"

"Oh yeah, my bad"

The young man held his elbow and pointed his other arm at Dia and said, "Release!" The binding spell left Dia and she can now move again. "You happy now Serena?"

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

Dia rose up and felt a sharp pain on her head.

"Oh, don't try moving yet. I haven't fully healed you."

"Where am I?."

When she spoke she noticed that her voice was rather high-pitched, too high-pitched for someone her age. She panicked and looked at herself and saw herself as a ten year old girl.

"Oh my God!" Dia screamed.

"I don't think that's something a ten year old girl would say", said Serena

"Well you did say that when you were ten too." The boy joked.

Serena chuckles while punching the boy.

"Why am I a ten year old!?" Dia screamed at such a loud high-pitched tone that the other two had to cover their ears.

Syril replied confused. "Well aren't you supposed to be a ten year old, little girl?"

"No! I'm supposed to be Thirty!"

"Oh I'm sure you are honey." Serena sarcastically replied.

Dia suddenly jumped out of the bed and grabbed her cannon on the table.

The boy surprisingly shouted, "Hey hey, that's dangerous little girl"

"What did you do to me?!"

"Syril bind her!"

"Okay." The boy targeted Dia with a wand and he shouted, "Holy Bolt!"

A bolt of yellow energy struck Dia and then she was unable to move. She tried to fight it but she just seemed to be unable to resist.

"You hurt the kid." said Serena.

Syril replied, "I want to see you use your spells"

"I still don't know any stunning spells genius"

"At least she's stopped isn't she?"

"Whatever, just go heal her again"

"That's another thing. Why don't we just bring her to the cleric priest?"

Annoyed, Serena replied, "Because bringing a stranger to them would imply we went outside to find her and you know that we can't go outside."

"Then find me a mana and health potion."

"My, my, dear brother. Are you out of mana already?

"Holy bolt does cost a lot of manato cast."

"Well then, stay with her I'll go bring some from the Infirmary.

Serena left the room leaving Syril to care for Dia alone.

"I'm sorry about my obnoxious sister. She's bossy sometimes." While healing Dia's head he released her from the binding because he thought that she was already calm.

"So little girl, what's your name? I'm Syril by the way and that was my twin Serena"

"Again, I'm not a little girl, but my name is Dia"

"What a cute name for a little girl."

If you call me a little girl one more time, I am getting my cannon and I will shoot you till your body is disintegrated"

"Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later, Serena suddenly went in the room, slamming the door, looking very pissed off and wet.

"What happened to you?" Syril asked while chuckling.

She wiped off the some of the red and blue fluids from her face. "Well, I was bringing some potions to you but then that bitch Sarfonia blasted me with a void explosion."

"Did you get hurt or anything"

"Save your mana. I only got a cut from one of the vials."

Dia stared at her saying, "Want me to threaten that girl?"

Serena replied, "I'm pretty sure gorillas like her aren't intimidated by little girls like you."

"If I have to tell someone one more time that I am not a little girl, I am seriously going to throw a bomb in this room."

Serene sarcastically said, "Go ahead, and destroy the place so we can leave this hell hole."

"Where are we anyway?" Dia asked.

Syril answered, "Well ma'am, we are at Mana Ridge Academy, where we are currently students."

"You kids are clerics and sorceresses?"

Serena scratched her head, "Yeah, we kinda are. Isn't it obvious?"

"I've never seen a cleric or sorceress in my life. They died out years ago."

"What do you mean?" Syril asked, "There are plenty of Clerics and Sorceresses here in Mana Ridge."

Dia realized that she may have spilled too much information about the future and her true intentions. "I'm sorry I can't tell you. I-I have to go," she stuttered. Grabbing her stuff she burst out of the room through the window and safely landed down with a Roto-whirler.

Syril called out, "Wait Dia! Come back!", and jumped out of the window to chase her and Serena followed, "Wait you idiot we can't leave!"

Dia ran straight into Frost hill with the two not falling far behind blonde little girl thought of how she never wants to go back to her old life. All her painful and sorrowful seemed to project in her surroundings. The screams of all she had lost echoed in that snowy forest. She blocked her ears and covered her eyes when she thought she was reaching a field, but Dia didn't notice that she was heading into an orc camp and she clumsily rammed herself at a guard orc. The orc then alerted the others and then they surrounded Dia. She quickly grabbed her cannon and it grew bigger in size. She also grabbed the capsule Laki gave her. "Well girl, looks like we can test Alfredo out." She threw the capsule on the ground then robot inside grew two times the size of Dia. Dia shouted angrily,"Well punks, come and get it!"

The two siblings saw the dangerous situation Dia was in but they didn't let themselves be detected by the orcs or Dia.

"What do we do Serena? We have to help Dia." Syril whispered.

Serena protested, "Are you crazy? We barely know any powerful spells to help her."

"The orcs here aren't that strong. We can help her."

"Fine, just don't die on me okay?"

Serena quickly got up and shouted "Glacial Spike!" A ball of ice hit an orc and froze it to death. The frozen orc fell down and shattered into pieces, catching the attention of Dia and the other orcs.

Dia called them, "What are you doing here? Get out! I can handle them."

"Well we're here already ma'am. There's no turning back." Syril exclaimed.

"And besides, we're outside and I'm not going back there for some punishment," Serena jokingly said.

"Syril there's three behind you!" Dia screamed.

"I've wanted to use this spell for a while now," he thought to himself. He pointed his wand at the orcs and shouted, "Chain Lightning!" Three bolts of lightning fired at the first orc and it bounced off to the other two orcs, electrocuting them and knocking them out.

"Showing off are we? Well then, get a load of this" Thrusting her staff onto the ground, she chanted, "Freezing Field!" Suddenly a field of ice appeared from the ground and struck a group of orc. "Howzat?"

"Not too shabby sis." complimenting her sister.

The three fought ferociously against the orcs not letting even a single one of them touch them. They cast and fired until there was only a handful left.

"Syril cast Holy Bolt on the last group." Her sister commanded.

"Okay sis." Doing the same gesture as he did back at their room he cast Holy Bolt once again and it bound five orcs, Dia then ordered Alfredo to attack them. She also took a vial and threw it at the orcs, "Get some of my specialty poison." The vial exploded and let out a thick green smoke which the orcs foolishly inhaled as they were beaten by Alfredo.

"Phew. We did it." Serena exclaimed.

Syril exhaustingly replied, "Yeah but that took out a lot of mana from me."

"Mana Flow could have helped with that." The young sorceress reckoned

"Well kids you've had your fun, now return to Mana Ridge." Just as Dia finished talking an explosion from somewhere far away was heard by all three of them.

"What was that?" Syril nervously said.

"It came from the direction of Mana Ridge!" Serena exclaimed. "Let's go back.

* * *

When the three arrived the School was burning down and staff and students alike ran away from the building.

"What happened?" Syril asked a fellow student.

"D-d-dragon F-f-followers at-t-tacked the school."

"The box Syril," Serena shouted. " The box is still in there!"

"Forget about it." Syril shouted at her sister. "Do you want to go burn in the fire?"

While Syril tried to calm her sister down, Dia went to the building and used the same Roto-whirler to get to the window of the siblings and she grabbed a few of their belongings. She got back down and she coughed, "I saved a few of your belongings." She dropped a shield, a spell book, and a small box.

Serena cried, "Thank you. You saved our stuff."

"No biggie. Was that box important to you guys?"

"Yes." Syril replied. "It's our only belonging left of our parents after they died"

"Syril, we should take the locket of mother and father"

"Yeah, I guess it's time we wore them."

Serena and Syril took two lockets which formed a symbol which Dia couldn't make out. The two smiled at Dia and once again thanked her for saving their belongings."

"Well it'd be best if I went ahead." Dia kissed them both and waved goodbye.

"Wait!" The two went to her. "Can we join you on whatever adventure you're going?"

"No you can't. I am not bringing children with me"

"Oh really," Serena sarcastically said while looking at Dia's whole-being.

Dia changed her reason, "You still have much to learn with your masters."

"We can learn them with the other Masters in the other towns." Syril claimed.

Serena added, trying to gain sympathy, "And besides, we don't have anywhere else to go. Do you want two orphan children to live out here in the cold hard ground?"

Dia gave in. "Fine, you can come with me." Dia unwillingly said. "But remember, if any of you gets hurt or dies it won't be my responsibility."

"Don't worry ma'am I can heal us all." Syril excitingly replied. "Don't you think it would be easier with someone to heal you when you're sick and wounded?"

"Well then, on your feet recruits. This won't be like any ordinary adventure you can read on any book."

"Yes ma'am" they both kiddingly saluted.

"We are going to Saint Haven."

The two mana wielders then follow Dia, waiting for some exciting things to happen with their small leader unknowing of their true destiny with her.


End file.
